we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BBS1E2
(Camera pans to audience applause, then Marie) Marie: Welcome back, everyone! This episode, we will find out who wins the first Head of Household of the summer, and who gets nominated. Let's go to the backyard. (Camera pans to everyone sitting on a dunk tank in the backyard.) Marie: In this competition called Flunk to Dunk, each houseguest sits on a dunk tank. Answer wrong, and get dunked. The last person standing wins. Are you ready everyone? Alright, let's begin. Marie: Question 1: True or False: There are 3 flower pots in the living room. (There are 4.) Grizzly: True Panda: False Ice: False Chloe: False Lucy: False Charlie: False Breadcrumb: True Fire: False Nom Nom: True Marie: Grizzly, Breadcrumb, and Nom Nom are wrong. (The three get dunked.) Marie: True or False: There are 27 clouds on the house ceiling. (True) Panda: True Ice: True Chloe: True Lucy: True Charlie: False Fire: False Marie: Charlie and Fire Bear are wrong. (The two get dunked.) Marie: True or False: The pet fish in the living room has 42 scales. (True) Panda: False Ice: False Chloe: True Lucy: True Marie: Panda and Ice, you have been eliminated. (The two get dunked, Ice notably spends longer in the dunk tank.) Marie: Tiebreaker question. How many books are in the painted-on bookshelf? The closest person to get it right without going over wins. If both go over, the closest person wins. Chloe writes down 79. Lucy writes down 60. Marie: The answer was 40. Both went over, so Lucy wins HoH! (The houseguests cheer with excitement.) Lucy (DR): VERY excited that I won the first HoH. Now, I can have a say in who I want out. (A few minutes after the comp, Lucy, Agent Breadcrumb, and Fire Bear are in the HoH room.) Lucy: I want to keep you in this game. I want to be in an alliance. Lucy (DR): I want to keep the two in the game because if I try and get rid of them now, it puts a target on my back. Am I working with them for sure? No. But if I have nobody left, then I'll stick with them. Fire Bear (DR): This is great. Not only do I have Breadcrumb and I as an alliance, we also have Lucy in the pit. Since we have two alliances, with Lucy in only one, we can flip the script and get rid of her if we want. But, for now, that's not the best idea. Fire Bear: Alright. Breadcrumb: Sure. (A few more minutes after the comp, Lucy and Chloe are talking in the bedroom.) Lucy: You're a good competition player. I want to be in an alliance with you. Chloe: Sure, why not? Chloe (DR): This is great. Lucy is HoH, I'm a good trivia comp winner, we are the only females in the house. We can align perfectly. Lucy (DR): Alright, so the pit of people who I can nominate falls down perfectly. I'm working with Panda, which means I can't nominate either Ice or Grizz, and I'm working with the Fanons, and Chloe. The oddballs out are Charlie and Nom Nom. (The nomination ceremony is beginning. Everyone is gathering at the dining table.) Lucy: This is the nomination ceremony. I will pull a houseguest's key, and that means they are safe. The person who has been picked is safe and will draw the next key, and so on. The two that don't have keys inside this box are nominated. There are 6 keys. Let's begin. I draw... Chloe. (Chloe draws the next key.) Chloe: Ice Bear. (Ice Bear draws the next key.) Ice Bear: Ice Bear chooses Grizzly Bear. Grizz: Breadcrumb! Breadcrumb: Panda Bear. Panda: The last key is... Fire Bear. Lucy: I have nominated you, Charlie, and you, Nom Nom because you haven't really talked to me about why you shouldn't be nominated. (The episode has ended. The houseguests are rising from the table.) Charlie (DR): I really wish I wasn't nominated, but she has to nominate someone. Lucy (DR): I feel like I made the best decision in nominating and gave a fair reason. I hope my alliances can pull through. Category:A to Z Category:Content owned by Randomphoenix03 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon episodes